1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates the art of capacitors having multiple electrodes, and more particularly concerns capacitors having spaced thin electrodes embedded in a dielectric block, and used to block passage therethrough of currents in a predetermined range of high frequencies; and more specifically concerns an improved multiple layer capacitor having closely spaced internal electrodes of opposite polarity having terminals at one side of the capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional multiple layer capacitor such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,320, there is an inductive path of relatively high inductance between the two terminals of the capacitor and extending through the electrodes in the dielectric block. The high inductance causes the capacitor to have a low series resonant frequency and low parallel resonant frequency points. As a result ordinary miniature multiple layer capacitors cannot be used effectively for very high frequency blocking purposes, for example, at 3 gigaherz.